The Booklet of Ficlets
by MoonofFlames
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets. [Most Recently Posted] Lupin discovers someone else at Hogwarts is a werewolf, and it happens to be a female. What happens between them? Who is it?
1. Blood and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in these ficlets. I only use them for my own sick pleasures.

Author's Note: This was the first ficlet I wrote. I'm so proud. It was the first ficlet for the livejournal community I made.

"Blood and Chocolate"

Lupin raised a piece of chocolate to his mouth, taking a portion in and biting it off. He sat on a rock in the hushed woods outside of Hogwarts, listening to the rustle of newly born leaves in the gentle breeze and lap of the lake water undulating against the shore.

He had just finished his _Patronus_ lesson with Harry Potter. No more than a Bogart, the form of the dementor still had its effects on one's mood. The chocolate helped the illness inflicted by the dementor, but it aided something else for him as well: it rejuvenated the werewolf's body between full moons to prepare it for its next transformation.

The gangly professor reached into his trousers' pocket for another quantity of the creamy sweet, accidentally rubbing open a large, tender scratch on his hand that he'd obtained in the course of his last night under the full moon.

Blood trickled down his hand onto the piece of brown candy. Remus took a bite anyway, scarcely noticing between his troubled thoughts as he daydreamed the afternoon away. His scarred face was emotionless, but his eyes donned a feeling, though not a fabricated one of the dementor, but a true emotion: loneliness.


	2. The Malfoy Truth

Author's Note: Written for the LiveJournal Community 15minuteficlets: Word 92

Lucius stared across the room where Draco had fallen on his backside. Blood trickled down the corner of Draco's mouth where his 'father' had struck him.

"Why do torture me like mutt dog in a back alley!" Draco question, shakily returning to his former standing position.

"Because you are my son," Lucius sneered.

"But I'm not!" Draco yelled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I am nothing to you! You found me in a fucking orphanage and stole me, putting spells over me to make me look like you! You turned me into a fucking spy for your fucking Voldemort! You force me to hate people and be prejudice against others when I am not! Fuck you, fuck what you are, and fuck what you make me do!"

Tears streamed down Draco's face as he wished to himself that he was anywhere but there. Though, perhaps this fight would finally be the end of his puppet days. The chance was unlikely, but there was always the hope.

Draco wanted to be himself, look like himself, respond like himself. Not the way his father wanted. Ever since his first day at Hogwarts. His father would pull the puppet strings and say, "Hate Harry Potter." or "Insult every mudblood you find."

"You may not be my true son," Lucious Malfoy's lips grinned malevolently, "but you are my son just the same. And sons must obey their fathers."

Draco wiped his face and quickly regained his composure. "Well," The platinum-haired boy stated emotionlessly, "this father can shove it up his ass."


	3. Ginny's Broken Dreams

Author's Note: This is a ficlet for a challenge on my LiveJournal community (See my Bio for a link). It's a songfic, if you can't figure it out.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters. The lyrics used in this songfic are "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. All rights reserved to them cause they rock.

* * *

Ginny looked around the classroom to see that all of her fellow students were occupied with homework or something of the sort. It was a free period to work on assignments, but Ginny seemed to be the only one not exactly working on school work. There was a small black book open in front of her, her quill in her hand. To anyone who looked her direction, it might seem as though she was busy writing a paper, but she knew she was not. Ginny realized that no one suspected her of anything, but she was still paranoid that someone might find out.

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone…

Ginny returned her attention to the book in front of her. The pages were yellow with age and all blank, except for the words she began to scribble. They said, "Tom, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. I'm afraid of getting caught. What if I get expelled for it? Sure, all my brothers were either head boys or Quidditch stars. Then there's the youngest Weasley that got kicked out of school."

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams…

A second later, below the words Ginny had written, more words appeared on the page. "But Ginny, I need you to help me. I have no one else. And I need you to help me now."

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright…

Ginny began to write, "No Tom, not now," but her quill did not even get the chance to touch the page before her world went black.

Check my vital signs,  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone…

Ginny walked up to the teachers desk, an odd, glazed look in her eyes. "Excuse me, may I be excused? I need to use the restroom."

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone…


	4. Hermione's Hope

Author's Note: This was written for Word 5 onmy LiveJournal Community (See my Bio for a link).

* * *

Hermione lay on the couch, dozing lightly. She wasn't quite sleeping, but she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings either. The twenty-one year old witch did that a lot. In her half-conscious state, she thought of her love… her love whom she missed so much, there was only one reason she ever bothered to get up in the morning. That reason was cuddled up on Hermione's arms, her jet black curls falling over her youthful, porcelain doll face.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly to look down at two-year-old Keira. She'd named the baby that because when she was born, she had a large tuft of black hair, and she knew Keira was a Celtic name, meaning black haired. This child was her last memory of Harry.

In the spring of their seventh year, Harry had to fight Voldemort. Everyone knew that Harry wasn't afraid to die, but Hermione was the one afraid. Unaware of what was happening, Hermione had gone in search of Harry, and stepped into the Great Hall at the second to see him murdered by that living brother of Satan, Voldemort. She had been searching for Harry to tell him that she'd discovered she was pregnant with his child. And he never knew.

In Voldemort's reign, witches and wizards that that refused to join him scattered, covering the globe and going into hiding. London was nothing but covered in Death Eaters, so Hermione left. She went to the country that she knew she could find work without having been educated in the muggle world. Hermione went to America. She'd waitresses and worked in fast food and grocery stores. She and Keira had a small apartment a block from the café where she worked in the morning.

Keira stirred in her sleep, yawning and opening her big green eyes. "Hi, Mommy," She said.

"Hey, baby," Hermione smiled at her. "Sleepy, eh?"

"Yeah. But I'm hungry too," The two-year-old hinted.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, I'll make you a sandwich. But only if I get a kiss first."

Keira gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

Hermione got up and went into the microscopic kitchen and got the peanut butter from the cupboard. Secretly, she knew it would all be okay. Because Keira was born on Harry's birthday after he was killed. And also, that black-haired, green-eyed beautiful little girl had a birthmark.

A lightning bold on her forehead.


	5. The Ritual

The Forbidden Forest sat silent beside Hogwarts on this full-moon night. Not even the crickets dared to chirp. The trees stood leafless and dry as if the entire forest was dead. Not even a breeze blew through the trees, if one would call them that. There was nothing but dead silence.

A single deer bravely walked through the forest, searching for small plats to make its dinner. It stepped cautiously up to a bush, taking a few of the green leaves between its teeth.

Silent as death, a large, hairy body ran through the shadows and leaped upon the deer's back. Strong jaws snapped the neck with hardly a thought of effort. The beast stepped back, raising its head to the moon. A howl erupted through the forest. The werewolf began to feed upon the carcass.

Professor Lupin sat in his office, curled up like a common, tame dog. The potion he had taken earlier helped calm the wild side he possessed during the full moon, but nothing prepared him for what he heard.

A howl coming from outside. Not the howl of any dog or canine-like creature. It was the howl of a werewolf.

Regardless of the potion, Lupin's ears perked and an intent excitement began to grow in the pit of his stomach. The howl came again. Lupin stood, his hind legs strong and donning a thick layer of brown fur. He looked around, unsure of what to do. Again, a howl.

Lupin jumped through the glass window.

Having finished her meal, the blonde werewolf stretched out her limbs and howled again. However, this time, her howl was answered.

Her eyes grew large, ears erect. Her attention was dead-set on where the howl had come. She let out a low, moan-like call. It was replied, closer in the forest.

The two called back and forth until they found each other. They circled, staring into the other's eyes. Lupin was excited and apparently aroused over the fact that he'd found a female like himself.

They came together, wrapping their fur-covered arms around each other. They licked and nibbled as gently as possible, smelling and tasting.

This mating ritual continued through the night. As with wolves, they mated several times until the female had most definitely conceived. Their rituals lasted far into the morning.

The sun was hovering over the horizon when Lupin opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was in the Forbidden Forest. Memories of the night before flooded back into his mind like a leak in a dam.

He looked down to see that his student, Luna Lovegood, was sleeping in his arms, both of them nude.


End file.
